Overwatch
by Andy White
Summary: More of Thor in the Supernatural Universe. I wrote this piece as a means to explain how the boys got from the wreck at then end of season 1, to the Hospital. And, we see how the demons fare against professional soldiers commanded by Odin's best General.


Through the binoculars, he could see the 4 headlights of the Impala coming down the road, and recognized the grille shining in the moonlight.

**rabbit is confirmed, sir.**- a female voice crackled over his headset in a thick northern European accent.

**Alright, everyone stay frosty**- The General said into his headset.

Seconds later, a truck coming in the opposite direction slammed into the side of the Impala, pushing it well off the road into the scrubby undergrowth and trees.

**Alpha and Bravo, move in close, but do not break cover. Charlie team, maintain overwatch.**- The General said calmly as he tossed his binoculars to his female aide who placed them back in a hard case that hung from her body armor.

The General took off his helmet, tossed it to the ground, and waved his left hand downward. His Aide stopped and watched him walk toward the wreckage.

He was a big pale man with a regulation haircut the color of straw and bits of silver here and there. He had high cheekbones carved out of his face just below eyes that were as blue and cold as the center of a glacier. Even in the silvery moonlight, they seemed to glow a bit as he strode toward the wreckage of the Impala and the big truck that had hit it.

**I see blood. We're going to need a chopper evac and a probably 2 buses.**- He barked into his headset in a commanding voice with the same thick accent as the woman who responded.

**Sir, we have 3 Ambulances en-route and the bird is 10 minutes away**- The female voice crackled again.

The door to the truck swung open and the driver jumped to the ground and began making his way to the Impala.

**Fox is on the move, Sir.**- A male voice crackled across the radio.

**We don't have time for this. Alpha Team, take him down**- The General barked as he walked a bit faster to the wreckage..

A swishing sound came from the bushes and as the trucker stood leering at the car, a spear landed with its point in his heart. His body crackled and popped with blue electricity for a few seconds until he slumped to the ground in a lifeless heap. Black powder poured from his mouth and made a dusty pool beside his face.

**Fox is neutralized, General**- The male voice said in a matter of fact tone.

**Alpha and Bravo, we need a perimeter around the wreckage. Victor team, we need to get them stabilized now!- **The General barked again**. **

The bushes and trees around the wreckage scene came alive as dozens of soldiers arrayed in body armor materialized from behind every rock and branch. The soldiers formed a circular perimeter around the Impala after one of them backed the broken truck off of the crumpled black car.

A blacked out HumVee broke through the bushes on the opposite side of the road and parked on the asphalt as an Armored Personnel Carrier drove past it and parked near the Impala. The rear door swung down and a dozen women in camo and body armor ran out with medical boxes, supplies, and stretchers

The radio channel lit up in the General's ear.

**Doors are caved and and frame is bent. Can't get them open. Need a plasma cutter.**

**Dean is going into shock. We have to get them stabilized now, sir.**

The General strode up to the Impala, rolling an unlit cigar across his teeth.

**Troops, stand clear!** – One of the soldiers shouted, and everyone stopped their efforts at rescue and watched the General grab the driver's door by the bottom of the window frame and pull it off as if it were made of paper and drop it on the ground. He gingerly reached in and grabbed Sam's limp body, pulled it from the car very carefully, and set it on a waiting stretcher. In turn, he did the same for Dean and John and the medics immeiately began assessing and dealing with their injuries.

**ETA on the Ambulances and the bird** – He barked into his headset

**Three minutes on the Ambulances and 6 on the Bird, General.**- She said again in that businesslike tone.

The radio lit up again**. **

**General, we have an incoming threat. **

**They're in the Ambulances aren't they?** - He queried into the mic with a wry smile

**Affirmative, Sir.**

The Ambulances raced down the road to the scene of the accident. When they ran over a large devil's trap in the road, the black spirits inside the EMTs were jerked forcibly from their hosts and trapped in the roadway where they met their end at the hands of Charlie team.

A long minute later, the radio crackled again.

**Incoming threats neutralized, Sir- **A coarse male voice rasped over the channel.** Recovering vehicles now.**

Six of the medics that had been working on the Winchesters began stripping off their body armor to show EMT uniforms underneath as the others moved the stretchers to meet the vehicles coming up the road.

The Ambulances rolled up quietly and the members of Charlie team jumped out and formed up on the road maintaining a vigilant overwatch. Victor team loaded the Winchesters and assumed their positions inside the vehicles and sped back to the hospital with the humvee leading the way under a flashing blue light.

**Bird is inbound and it looks clean, sir.**

**Very good. Get Dean on there ASAP. He looks pretty bad. And, make sure you get the Impala towed to Bobby's. **

**Sir, Yes Sir.**

**And, don't forget the doors. That trim is hard to find.**


End file.
